warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki:Project Charart/Cats Needing Art
Here is a list of cats needing art. Once the Charart has been created, the cat will be removed from the list by a Project Charart member senior warrior or above. If you reserve one of these images, cross the cat's name and rank out with . =Played cats= ThunderClan Echo~Flashstar *Kit *Apprentice *AltApprentice (add ginger tail and torn ear) *Warrior *AltWarrior (add ginger tail and torn ear) *AltLeader (add ginger tail and torn ear) Streamleaf~Grayleaf *AltApprentice (add torn ear) *Warrior (with torn ear) Flame~Brushfire *Kit *Medicine Cat Apprentice *Medicine Cat *StarClan ShadowClan Alpine~Daisysky *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen *Deputy space craft~Nightwing *AltKit (remove grey forepaws) Snow~Icefall *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Ice~Cloudstone *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior WindClan Darkfire~Swiftfeather *Kit *Apprentice *AltApprentice (add sliced ears and stumpy tail) *Warrior (with sliced ears and stumpy tail) Nettlesky~Nettlestrike *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Whisperingnight~Starlingpaw *Kit *Apprentice Sunstream~Echomoon *Apprentice *Queen Rain~Dapplefall *Apprentice *Warrior *Deputy RiverClan Rain~Lightningstar *Kit *Apprentice *AltApprentice (add sliced ears) *Warrior (with sliced ears) *Deputy (with sliced ears) *StarClan (with sliced ear) Bramblesnow~Fernpool *Apprentice *Queen *Deputy Honey~Brambleheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Sunstream~Poppycloud *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Snowsplash~Stormflash *Apprentice *Warrior *Elder Honey~Ashwing *Kit *Warrior Snowsplash~Snowpaw *Kit Honey~Brambleheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Flamestar~Breezekit *Kit =Un-played cats= ThunderClan Strikepelt *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Deputy Lightflash *Kit *Apprentice *AltApprentice (add torn ear) *Medicine Cat Apprentice (with torn ear) *Medicine Cat (with torn ear) Dusktooth *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Foxblaze *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Pigeonheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Palewhisker *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Sparrowswipe *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Webwhisker *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Mousenose *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Oakfoot *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Whiteheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Voleswipe *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Squirreltail *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Shrewheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Whiskerfur *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Petalpaw *Kit *Apprentice Featherpaw *Kit *Apprentice Moonshine *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Fireblaze *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Elder ShadowClan Flowerstar *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen *Deputy *Leader Mudleaf *Kit Beetlecloud *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Blizzardfall *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Duskstep *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Emberwhisker *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Freckleheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Hailstripe *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Leopardstripe *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Marigoldstem *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Poppyheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Frogwing *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Mossfeather *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Darkshade *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Pebblewing *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Shade *Kit *Warrior Rockpaw *Kit *Apprentice Blackpaw *Kit *Apprentice Spottedpaw *Kit *Apprentice Tigerpaw *Kit *Apprentice Lilyshine *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Leaf *Kit *Queen Eaglekit *Kit Hollowkit *Kit Birch *Kit Robin *Kit Wildberry *Kit *Medicine Cat Apprentice *Medicine Cat *Elder Aspenheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen *Deputy *Elder WindClan Harestar *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Deputy *Leader Smokeheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen *Deputy Nutflame *Kit *Medicine Cat Apprentice *Medicine Cat Wasppaw *Kit *Medicine Cat Apprentice Rustbreeze *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Weaselwhisker *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Wolfclaw *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Mintleaf *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Ravenheart *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Robintail *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Softclaw *Kit *Apprentice Vixenpaw *Kit *Apprentice Tawnypaw *Kit *Apprentice Skypool *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Pebblekit *Kit Creekkit *Kit RiverClan Rushstar *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Leader Fawnheart *Kit *Medicine Cat Apprentice *Medicine Cat *StarClan Featherdrop *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Rosewing *Kit *Apprentice *Queen Troutfrost *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Hollyfeather *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Goldenblaze *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Echoflame *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Minnowstream *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Queen Willowleaf *Apprentice *Queen *StarClan Dewnose *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *StarClan Milksplash *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *StarClan Heatherwhisker *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Silverdash *Apprentice *Warrior Leafcloud *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Rippleflight *Warrior Pebblefrost *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Blizzardstorm *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Mallowfish *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Clawthorn *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Rosewater *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Ashlight *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior Wildpaw *Kit *Apprentice Moonpaw *Kit *Apprentice Bluepaw *Kit *Apprentice Wavelight *Kit *Apprentice *AltApprentice (blue) *Warrior Barkfern *Warrior *Queen Dewflight *Kit *Apprentice *Warrior *Elder Streamkit *Kit Flamekit *Kit